


I Fell For You

by MalecForever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecForever/pseuds/MalecForever
Summary: When Isabelle drags Alec to buy some clothes for her birthday party, Alec stumbles into an actual angel! Okay maybe not an ACTUAL angel, but he sure did looked like one! A story about finding true love.





	1. swayed me off my feet

“Alec, Wake up!” Isabelle yelled as she barged into his room. Alec, not moving an inch, mumbled something that if Isabelle would have heard she would have found offensive. As she was moving the curtains and opening up the windows in his room she announced “we are going out shopping”. Upon hearing one of the most horrifying sentences Alec finally woke up, and set on his bed with his back against one of his pillows “no we are not”. Isabelle rolled her eyes and went up to Alec’s bed “yes we are, it is my birthday this weekend and there is no way in hell I am letting you go out with me dressed in sweatpants and another one of your hideous sweaters that have more holes than actual fabric! Get up, get dressed, if you are not ready on the next 15 minutes I am going to be dragging you by your hair!” with that Isabelle walked out of the room barley missing the pillow Alec thrown at her.

Alec groaned but got up to get ready- he knew his sister too well to know that her threats were never vain. “You know? I am starting to regret giving you a key Izzy” he said as he entered his kitchen going straight to the coffee machine. “No you are not, you love me to much” Isabelle answered with a smug smile on her lips. Alec rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the keys to his car “come on, let’s get it over with”.

4 hours. 4 hours of wandering through every single store in the mall and Alec was getting impatient and grumpy- even more than his usual self. Isabelle was going on and on about this guy she met, and Alec tried to listen, he really did, until he didn’t. “I want to go home, we bought enough clothes for the next decade and I can’t feel my legs anymore” he complained. “Just one more store and then we can go home” Isabelle promised as she dragged Alec straight into yet another store.

The store definitely had a luxurious feel to it. Needless to say Alec felt uneasy and underdressed- he never felt comfortable in such fancy places. “I am going to sit down in the footwear section while you do your thing” Alec announced and before Isabelle could answer he walked away.

He was so distracted and tired that he didn’t even notice as he walk straight into someone making all his shopping bags to scatter around him as he found himself falling onto the man in front of him who in turn fell on the floor with Alec on top of him. “Oh my god I am so sorr…” he started apologizing as he found himself face to face on the man he ran into. Well, he was not a man, he was definitely an angel.

The man, Magnus, as it said on his ID tag, was wearing a beautiful dark blue suit with an intricate pattern, the blazer was open and under it he wore an elegant dress shirt that was unbuttoned only a few inches higher than his belly button showing the smoothest bronze skin Alec could ever imagine over which laid elegantly a few necklaces. But the thing that really caught Alec off guard was his face- the big honey colored eyes lined with eyeliner, the full pink lips, the high cheekbones, no, he was definitely an angel!

He kept staring at Magnus for what felt like forever as Magnus cleared his throat, raised one of his perfect eyebrows in what felt like a challenge and smirked. “Well, I always knew I look good but no one ever fell for me head over heels in such a literal way” Magnus said. Alec blushed and started getting up from where he fell on top of the angel still at loss of words. “I ahhh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you alright?” asked Alec stumbling through his words and offering a hand to the man. “Now that I met you- so much better” Magnus said smoothly as he took the hand Alec offered and got up. Magnus kept holding his hand as they stood in front of each other staring into each other eyes.

“Alec, I was looking all over for you, oh, who is this?” asked Isabelle as she came around a corner stopping in front of the two men and wiggling her eyebrows at Alec. Alec blushed again “This is…” “Magnus Bane, at your service” Magnus cut in, dropping Alec’s hand only to take Isabelle’s hand and bringing it to his lips. Isabelle giggled. “I am Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy, and this is my brother Alec but it looks like you already met…” at that Alec’s blush deepened “well, your brother just swayed me of my feet” Magnus said and winked towards Alec. Izzy was enjoying the exchange very much and since she knew her brother could be sometimes too shy for his own good, decided to do what she did best- she decided to meddle “well Magnus, nice to meet you, I was hoping to find my brother a new trench coat and we certainly wouldn’t mind the help” Alec looked horrified by her side and was sending her some very pointed looks. “Well of course dear, how about I show you one of my favorites? It is a dark blue trench coat made of cashmere with leather detail on it” Magnus said as he started leading the way through the store undoubtedly to the said coat. “So, Alec, is it sort for Alexander by any chance?” he asked looking at Alec expectedly. “Yes, but only my parents call me that” Alec answered still confused by the lead of events. “Well, it suits you, oh, and here it is, what do you think?” Magnus said as he showed the trench coat he was talking about. “I think it is just what I had in mind only better!” announced Isabelle “now go to the fitting rooms and try it all out for us!” Isabelle said to Alec as she handed him the huge pile of clothes she was holding. Alec groaned in frustration but did as he was told.

It took almost an hour to try on all the clothes Isabelle picked out for him. She and Magnus sat there, talking and laughing while he was changing for one outfit to another and going out of the fitting room to show them how it all looks. They were both giving their opinions about what they liked and what they didn’t but Alec could only focus on how Magnus was raking his body with his beautiful brown eyes which didn’t make Alec blush. It really didn’t! Okay, maybe just a little.

“Izzy this shirt is way too tight!” Alec was saying as he opened the door to the fitting room. “No it isn’t! It looks great, it shows off your muscles!” she said as Magnus got up and walked over to him. Magnus circled him, looking and as he was walking behind him he almost whispered into Alec’s ear “you look delicious in this shirt” and went back sitting on the couch near Isabelle as if nothing happened.

“He is going to be the death of me” thought Alec as he went back to the fitting room to change to his regular clothes. He took all the clothes that Isabelle and Magnus approved of and went out of the fitting room.

They went to the cashier desk as Magnus and Izzy continued to gossip between them about some celeb they both had a crush on, some guy name Matthew with a lot of D’s in his last name- Alec wasn’t really listening, he was too busy staring at Magnus’s perfect butt. Isabelle paid and before they had a chance to leave she pulled out on Magnus’s hand, pulled out a pen and wrote a phone number on him saying “this is my brother’s number, text him and he **will** be inviting you to my birthday party this weekend!” she gave Alec a pointed look, turned around and left the store very proud of herself.

Alec just stood and stared at Magnus “hmmm I hmmm I think I should go…” he mumbled as he started walking after Izzy “goodbye Alexander, I **will** be talking to you” Magnus said, and winked when the other one turned around for a second.


	2. Just Like Grey’s Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus start talking to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's kind of short but I liked it that way- so enjoy! Tell me what you think in the comment section :)

“I can’t believe you hit on him for me” Alec said as he caught up to his sister.

“You meant to say: “thank you Izzy for being the best sister in the world and giving my number to the man I’ve been eye-fucking since the second I met him” and well- you are more than welcome” said Izzy with a grin on her face they got into the car.

 “I have not been eye-fucking him!” hissed Alec.

“Oh you so totally were!!! If it makes you feel any better Manus was eye-fucking you too”

“Stop saying that word!!!”

“What word? Fucking? But I fucking love the word fucking!” Izzy said as she giggled.

“Now you are just doing it on purpose! Nobody wants to hear their little sister talking about that!”

“Alec, you are 26, I am going to be 22 this very weekend- grow up!”

Before Alec could answer her his phone beeped. Isabelle, who was sitting on the passenger side while Alec was driving to drop her off at here place, grabbed the phone before Alec could even blink.

“Ohhhh, an unknown number, wonder who that could be…” Isabelle said as she unlocked the phone with a smug smile on her face.

“Give it to me!!!” Alec tried to take the phone away from her.

“Alec you are going to crush the car, stop it! Let’s see what it says” said Isabelle as she pushed Alec’s hand aside.

_13:42                From:   unknown number_

_Well hello there pretty boy_

Izzy read the text out loud “he called me pretty?” Alec asked with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I told you he liked you!”

“Oh my god, Isabelle” the grin on Alec’s face was gone and he was turning white. Even whiter than he already were.

“What is it Alec? What happened?” Izzy looked at him worried.

“What do I answer him???”

Isabelle visibly relaxed and said “don’t worry big brother, that’s what I am here for”

“Don’t answer him!!!”

“Of course I will” Isabelle said while already typing a message in return.

Alec was having the most horrifying drive of his life.

He pulled over near Izzy’s building “at least give me my phone back before you leave”.

“Bye Alec, loosen up a little! Oh, and invite Magnus to go with you to the party or I swear to god I’ll unfold my wrath on you!” she said as she slammed the door and walked to her building.

_13:46                To:       Magnus Bane_

_Hey yourself_

When did Izzy even had time to save Magnus’s number to his contacts? And how the hell was he supposed to talk this man on his own? Before he even had time to panic his phone beeped again.

_13:51                From:   Magnus Bane_

_Does your sister always go around and give your number away to people?_

Okay, he could do this, Alec said to himself still parking in front of his sister’s building

_13:53                To:       Magnus Bane_

_Actually, no, but she is crazy that way._

_13:54                From:   Magnus Bane_

_Then I am flattered! So Alexander, what are you doing now?_

_13:56                To:       Magnus Bane_

_You should be, and I just dropped of my sister, I was planning on going back to my place and catch some sleep before work._

_13:57                From:   Magnus Bane_

_And where is it that you work?_

_13:59                To:       Magnus Bane_

_I work at the Beth Israel Hospital as a plastic surgeon._

_14:00                From:   Magnus Bane_

_That’s awesome. Please tell me it is just like Grey’s Anatomy!_

_14:01                To:       Magnus Bane_

_Which part?_

_14:03                From:   Magnus Bane_

_The part where everyone have sex with, well, everyone_

_14:06                To:       Magnus Bane_

_Well, not exactly… Oh shit, I haven’t even noticed, I have been parking under Izzy’s building for the last 20 minutes. I have got to go._

_14:07                From:   Magnus Bane_

_Okay, but I do want to hear more about you. How about I take you out to dinner?_

_14:10                To:       Magnus Bane_

                        I am working tonight, how about Wednesday?

_14:11                From:   Magnus Bane_

                        Perfect.


	3. Next time? Next Time!

Alec was just making his way out of the hospital and was thinking about what should to it for breakfast after another long night shift when he heard one of his newly favorite sounds- the beeping of his phone.

_08:09                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        How was the night shift?

_08:11                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        Exhausting, plus- I am hungry, there wasn’t even time to eat.

_08:14                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        Alexander, if you want me to invite you for breakfast you can just ask ;)

 

Alec thought he would die than and there he really didn’t know how to deal with Magnus’s constant teasing.

 

_08:19                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        Well, you can join if you want to but only if you can meet me in the next half an hour- I am literally starving!

_08:20                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        Where?

_08:21                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        P.S- if you are that hungry you should eat something really satisfying. Like me.

 

Alec almost choked.

 

_08:24                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        Taki’s?

_08:25                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        Meet you there in twenty minutes ;)

 

17 minutes later Alec walked into Taki’s only to find Magnus already sitting in a booth looking glorious. “Hi” Alec said as he got closer and set down in front of Magnus. “Well hello Alexander” Magnus said. Alec, who never liked to be called Alexander before, found he quite liked how Magnus pronounced every syllable of his full name. “Hi” he found himself saying again- when Alec realized it he swore he could die from embarrassment. Or from how red his face felt. Magnus smiled and said “so what would you like to order Alexander?”

After they ordered they found themselves sitting in a not so comfortable silence. At least not to Alec. “Tell me Alexander, how the night shift went?” Magnus asked putting his elbows on the table lent his chin on his hand clearly showing way to much interest in what was one of the most boring shifts of his life. “It was busy and boring at the same time” Alec was really afraid that the uncomfortable silence “so what do you do?” Magnus lifted one of his brows “you met me at work Alec” he said amused.

“Oh right, you are a sales person”

“Well, not exactly”

“What do you mean not exactly?”

“Well, I am the owner”

“Of the store?

“Of the chain.”

“You are the owner of Burberry???”

"Indeed I am”

Alec was shocked. Magnus was looking at him trying to figure out his reaction. “So why did you act as if you were a sales person?” Alec asked a little confused. “Do I really need to spell it out for you?” Magnus asked “I liked you”.

“Oh”

At that moment their food arrived. “Well, good” said Alec a little more confident. “What’s good?” asked Magnus as he was taking a bite from his pancake.

“I liked you too” said Alec, blushing and avoiding Magnus’s eyes by staring at the plate in front of him.

Magnus smiled.

They continued eating and talking about everything and anything and when the bill arrived Magnus paid for them before Alec could even blink or protest. “I basically invited myself so I am paying, you can pay next time” Magnus said.

“Next time?” Alec said a little shocked but definitely happy.

“Next time!” Magnus announced.


	4. I would be honored

As Alec and Magnus walked out of Taki’s Magnus found himself walking Alec to his car. “I had a good time” Magnus said as Alec stopped near what was obviously his car. “Me too” Alec answered looking at Magnus’s oh so very beautiful eyes. “So, are you going to invite me to invite me to the party your sister was talking about?” Magnus asked, while taking another step entering Alec’s personal space. Alec didn’t mind. “Magnus, would you go to my sister’s party with me?” Alec asked almost whispering. “I would be honored” Magnus answered so close to Alec, they could feel each other breath on their lips. With that Magnus smiled and started walking away. Before Magnus could take more than a step, Alec caught Magnus’s arm just below the elbow, turned him around, and after a very short moment of staring each other in the eyes, connected their lips.

The kiss was a sweet one, it held the innocence you find at the very beginning of every relationship. But it was also short. Too short for Magnus’s liking. So when Alec finally pulled away from him he just dived right in for more, lacing his fingers in Alec’s hair, pulling him that much closer. When they moved away from each other, out of breath, red lips, and tangled hair Alec got into the car and said “I’ll call you”.

Magnus stood there for a few minutes before turning away and going to his own car.

“I kissed him” Alec said as Izzy opened the door to her apartment. A not only second ego sleepy Isabelle perked up and started jumping around her brother while clapping and what Alec found a sound a duck would make. “Tell me everything!!!” Izzy yelled excitedly as she pulled Alec to the living room and onto a sofa. After telling the entire story and almost getting trembled upon by Izzy as she found out that Magnus in fact owns Burberry Isabelle said “you like him”. “Yea, I guess” said Alec blush coloring his face red. “Good, I am happy for you, you deserve to be happy”.

They continued talking for another two hours as Izzy saw the time and said “oh, its noon already, want me to cook you lunch?” Alec’s eyes widen at the question “do you want me to die a virgin? I thought you loved me!” a pillow found itself flying to Alec’s direction. “Wait a minute- you are still a virgin???” Izzy almost yelled “well, it is a good time for me to go I am suddenly so very tired after my nightshift, bye Izzy” Alec said as he scrambled from the sofa and ran outside Isabelle’s apartment.

_14:21                from:    Izzy_

                        We are not done talking about this!!!

_14:23                to:        Izzy_

                        We so definitely are!

At that Alec got into his car, drove home, and went to sleep.


	5. Well, you can still fuck him

It was Wednesday morning when Alec decided he just could not wait until Friday to see Magnus. After that kiss, a kiss he was very proud of himself to initiate, Magnus was all he could think about.

_10:33                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        You know, I still owe you lunch.

_10:34                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        Is that so?

_10:37                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        I believe I do. Also, since as you must have already figured out, I am the worst shopper ever and I still have not bought a birthday gift to my crazy little sister

_10:41                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        Well Alexander, my boss would not like it if I go out to a long lunch break but fuck him. Oh wait, I don’t have a boss, I am my own boss. Well, you can still fuck him ;)

Alec was sure that if he would get any redder he would definitely die.

_10:43                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        Well I think your boss likes me enough to let you go. Pick you up around 14:00?

_10:44                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        Great, meet me in front of the store where we met.

_10:46                to:        Magnus Bane_

                        Ok, see you soon, and thank you.

_10:48                from:    Magnus Bane_

                        You are very welcome Alexander.

 

Alec decided to take a shower. He was hoping that a good long shower will not only clean his body, but his mind and nerves too. As he got under the hot water he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. All he could think about was Magnus.

The way they kissed.

The things he said to him.

The way he felt when he fell on him not even a week ago.

“Fuck” Alec cursed under his breath as he opened his eyes to find himself rock hard. There is no way he could just take a cold shower. No. This should be taken care of differently. He took his hand and wrapped it around his cock, and started stroking himself. He closed his eyes as he tightened his hand around his cock and started pumping harder, faster, tighter- all the while seeing the image of Magnus in front of his closed eyes. It all became too much, too good, too mind blowing way too early. He was coming fast and hard all over his hand as the water kept running around him.

As Alec got out of the shower, feeling a little less tense, he glanced at the clock to see he got only 15 minutes until he must leave if he wants to make it in time to meet Magnus. Since calling Izzy for advice on the what-to-wear department would definitely take more time than he has he decided to choose his clothes on his own going for a too tight for his own liking dark skinny jeans Izzy insisted on and the dark green shirt Magnus said he looked delicious in when he tried it on.

He arrived at 13:55 only to see Magnus standing already in front of the store waiting for him. Magnus looked gorgeous. He was wearing royal blue pants that hugged him in all the right places paired with a black dress shirt that had some kind of a pattern Alec couldn’t really understand hair spiked up with blue tips, eyeliner, and what seemed to be a gloss in his lips.

“Hi” Alec said as he got closer to Magnus not sure whether or not to kiss him? Hug him? He didn’t know. But Magnus quickly decided from him saying “Good to see you Alexander” and kissing him long and sweet on the lips.

“Shell we go?” asked Magnus after a few minutes of standing in place and kissing “I have the perfect gift for your sister” he add.

“Than lead the way” Alec said, taking Magnus’s hand and intertwining their fingers.


	6. See something you like?

Magnus took Alec to the other side of the mall to a jewelry shop. He didn’t seem to be lost or in search but more as if he knows exactly what he is looking for. “This, that’s what you should get your sister!” Magnus said excitedly pointing to a necklace with a big red ruby as a pendant. “You know what, I think she will really like it!” Alec said surprised with how little time it took and went to pay for the necklace.

As they exited the store Alec intertwined their fingers back and pulled Magnus to him “how can I thank you?” Alec asked softly. “Well, you can start with this” Magnus said kissing Alec softly on the lips, “and maybe more of this” Magnus added with a smile and kissed Magnus again, “and to top it all of maybe some of this” this time before Magnus could lean in to kiss Alec again, Alec closed the space between them and kissed him hard, tongue pressed against the seam of Magnus’s lips until Magnus opened his mouth enough to let him in.

They stood there for a few minutes, or maybe hours, or days- they couldn’t really tell and they didn’t care, when they finally parted, both breathing hard, Alec said “as I said I still owe you lunch so where can we go and eat around here?” looking down at their joint hand and smiling. “There’s a great Italian place just down the street- how does that sound darling?” Magnus said. “Sounds perfect to me, let’s go”.

They got to the restaurant a short while later and set by a large glass wall with a view to central park. As they were looking at the menu Magnus paused to sneak a quick glance to Alec only to find Alec already looking at him. “See something you like?” Magnus asked with a smirk. Alec blushed “actually, yes” and intertwined their fingers on the table. Magnus smiled looking at their connected hand and then lifted his head to look at Alec “so, what would you like to eat?”

As they made their order Magnus moved to sit instead of in front of Alec, to sit next to him putting his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hand “hi” Magnus said. Alec got closer “hi”. They were only a few inches separating them and Alec tilted his head closing the space between them kissing Magnus. The kiss went on and on sweet and lazy and deep all at the same time until the waiter cleared his throat trying to put their meals down. They separated and Alec blushed a little letting the waiter do his job.

“So I guess I will pick you up on Friday at 21:00?” Alec asked as he escorted Magnus to his car. “That would be great, thank you” Magnus says leaning against his car. “No, thank you for helping with the gift- I would have never found one as good or as quickly” said Alec as he got closer to Magnus standing between his legs and leaning against him. “Bye” Magnus said closing the distance between their lips in a long kiss full of tongue. “Bye” replied Alec after a few minutes of kissing leaning back to kiss Magnus again. “I’ll see you soon my Alexander” added Magnus after coming out to breathe leaning right back in to continue kissing Alec. “I am counting on it” said Alec the next time they paused to draw out a breathe- going back to another round of kisses.

It took them half an hour to separate from each other and the only reason they did was Magnus saying that if they will go on he is going to take Alec right there in the middle of the parking lot- which made Alec blush hard, but also turned him on more than he would have liked to admit.

Just two days until he sees Magnus again.

He can totally survive.

At least he thinks so.


	7. The definition of sex

The time till the party flew by, he talked to Magnus between his shifts, on brakes, before going to bed and when he got up- they talked all the time and neither could believe it was barley a week since they met. It was finally Friday evening, which meant there were only a couple of hours left until the party, Alec just got out of the shower to find Izzy sitting on a stool in his kitchen.

“What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Well I couldn’t let you pick your own clothes for the party- if I left it to you, you would show up in sweatpants and one of your hideous holey sweaters.”

“No I wouldn’t!”

“Yes, you would, now let’s get to your closet I need to go back to my place and finish getting ready myself”

Alec groaned loudly but followed his sister to his room.

After some negotiation, they agreed on clothes and Isabelle left. Alec got dressed and since he still had enough time till Magnus picked him up, he decided to eat some of the leftovers from the Chinese he ordered yesterday. He heated it up in the microwave, and took the plate to his living room to watch some random movie while he eats. He was so focused on the movie that he didn’t even noticed as a dark figure got closer and closer to him only to jump on his head making Alec jump in his place on the sofa and spill all his food on himself.

“Church! You stupid cat what had we talked about? No jumping on my head!”

Alec cursed and went to the mirror to see the damage. It was all ruined. All the clothes his sister picked out for him had large stains and his hair had soy sauce on it. Alec decided to hop into the shower. Again. After finishing rinsing his hair and cleaning up he wrapped a towel around his torso and walked out of the shower and into his room only to hear a knock on his door.

“I’m coming” he yelled as he walked to his front door.

Opening it he saw Magnus standing there.

His mouth fell open.

Magnus was wearing some of the tightest looking black leather pants Alec has ever seen paired with a royal blue satin shirt that was buttoned only an inch higher than where his belly button must be, on his chest laid a couple of long necklaces, he had blue Dr. martens on and as Alec looked up he saw that Magnus’s eyes were adorned with a gold eyeshadow and eyeliner that made his eyes look almost cat-like.

Magnus was the definition of sex.

After some staring Alec cleared his throat and said “wow, you look...amazing” Magnus, who was also staring at Alec’s bare chest seemed to snap out of it, go in, close the door, and crush Alec into the nearest wall kissing him hard on the lips.


End file.
